


A Hanukkah Miracle

by goldenknox



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Canon Disabled Character, Canon Jewish Character, Charles Xavier is a Sweetheart, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Erik Logic Is The Best Logic, Gen, Hanukkah, Holidays, Jewish Holidays, M/M, Modern Era, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21903289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenknox/pseuds/goldenknox
Summary: Hanukkah at the mansion is a mess, but at least there's good food.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Hank McCoy/Raven | Mystique
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37
Collections: Secret Mutant Madness 2019





	A Hanukkah Miracle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ikeracity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikeracity/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [ikeracity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikeracity/pseuds/ikeracity) in the [secret_mutant_madness_2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/secret_mutant_madness_2019) collection. 



> Scraped together last minute, because celebrating Hanukkah reminded me of your prompt.
> 
> It's not exactly canon divergence and not exactly AU. I know this isn't exactly what you asked for, but I took inspiration from your letter.
> 
> By the way, English is not my native language, but I still gave it a try. I hope you enjoy it!

"No no no, Erik, get Latkes away from the candles!"

Charles is stuck between playing with the kids ('teens', Erik usually corrects. Charles would like to differ) and watching the kitten closely to make sure he's not touching the hanukkiah, and burning himself and the mansion with one shift of his paw.

"I'm busy, Charles." Erik is not bothered. He is too distracted trying to put together the Christmas tree Jean and Scott got when he and Charles were away. They picked the wrong tree for the job. Erik was told to "deal with it" by Charles, so he holds a grudge for the guy, also known as his boyfriend. 

"Erik, it's _your_ cat."

" _Our_ cat," Erik corrects.

"You picked the name."

"Because I wasn't going to let my cat," Erik starts,

" _Our_ cat," Charles grins.

Erik grunts and continues. "Be named Scott Junior."

"I thought it would be a cute tribute... Since he always wanted a kitty."

"It really isn't, I have to say." Erik dismisses.

"You don't, actually." Charles slates and rolls his eyes. The doorbell rings. "Raven!" He exclaims. "The door is open!"

Raven heads in and Charles wheels close to her. She pushes a baby carriage and pulls out bags. She drops her gifts onto Charles' legs and hugs him just barely. The bags crinkle.

Erik is groaning. "You are making so much noise! I'm trying to concentrate."

"He's trying to put together the tree." Charles explains.

Raven is the one to roll her eyes now. She can't resist replying to Erik, "This is usually the procedure. When you invite guests, you know. We make noise."

Erik mumbles under his breath, "It was Charles who invited you." But doesn't say anything else. 

Raven and Charles begin to gush about the new Star Wars film in the theater. Erik stands aside to look at his latest creation.

The blue mutant shoved her newborn to Erik's arms. He growls harder than he did all day. "A baby? Raven? Is this you trying to get back at me for washington?" The girl can teach the Grinch how to hold a grudge. 

Raven glares at him, stomach still bloated from her pregnancy. "Have you got any problems with my baby?"

Erik shrinks. "No, he's lovely. I'll go watch him in the living room. The tree could wait."

"Yes. It can."

Charles laughs, he likes how controling Raven gets with his boyfriend. He taught his baby sister well.

The students gather around the fireplace.

The candles are mostly meant for the Jewish students (and the substitute teacher who's name won't be revealed) (Erik), but Charles decides to make this into a gathering.

Charles and Raven settle down next to Erik and teach the little ones how to spin the dreidel. Erik hands Hank over his baby and makes a run for the kitchen. He comes back with a treasure from his secret stash of sweets. "Sufganiyot!"

The room cheers and the youngest boys and girls jump on Erik.

"This is better than Christmas!" Ororo yells. "Egg liqueur my ass!"

"Language!" Charles scolds.

"You are right, don't let him silence you," Erik is smiling at her. First toothy smile of his to commemorate the holiday.

"Oh no." Charles remembers, in horror. "Where is Latkes?"

"There are latkes too?!" Kurt cheers. "Oh. You mean the cat."

Charles wheels himself as fast as possible to the room the candles are lighting in. They have been melted already, by a miracle. Miracle of hanukkah, possibly. Although more likely by the miracle of gravity. It's still a win. Charles sighs in relief.

He searches for the cat, but he can't find it anywhere. Then, he follows the trail of sawed-looking wax, to under the couch, and Latkes is there munching on a red candle.

Raven stumbles into the room, "where is the bastard?"

"He's under the couch."

"Erik!" Raven yells. He shows up pretty quickly, jelly smudged on his cheek. "Get your cat away from his loot."

He lifts Latkes up, and the cat even dares to lick his cheek.

"Can you use gurgle to find out if wax is toxic for cats?"

"It's Google, Charles, for the millionth time."

"Can you use it, then?"

Erik smirks. "Charles. What do you think Candles are Kosher for?"

Raven frowns. "Erik, I'm not Jewish and even I know this is not what that means."

"It all depends on the perspective, darling," he retorts.

Hank, who nobody noticed came in, as usual, speaks up. "I checked, your cat should be fine!"

"Good." He even sounds tired. "Erik, can you wheel me to the living room?"

"Of course." Charles senses a catch. "Only if I get a kiss."

Erik settles the kitten on Charles' legs. It's so fat (should be appropriate for the name they chose) Charles is possibly glad for once he can't feel his legs. Erik crouches next to him, so the other grants him a kiss.

Raven and Hank exclaim "Ew" loudly enough for the baby to start crying.

"See?" Raven rebukes, "you are so gross you made little Darwin cry."

"I love you too," Charles grins.

They head to the living room. Who knows what will happen if they left this group of teens alone for more than five minutes.

They hang out around the fireplace for a while, while Jean leads the chat to her days at Vouge magazine (she's a pretty big stylist intern now. She dressed a famous model last week, the editors said it was like she read their minds).

Scott chats away with Alex about the latest Summers adventure he had, blowing up stuff in the basement. Kurt calls them virgins.

Ororo gifts Erik with a considerate hanukkah gift and concentrates long enough to make it snow.

Charles, Erik, Raven and Hank only stand by long enough to look at the kids they forged to be adults.

It's the perfect holiday gift.


End file.
